Rocco Falconeri
| death cause = | occupation = | title = | residence = Wyndemere Spoon Island Port Charles, New York | parents = Britt WestbourneBritt told Faison that she is not Ben's biological mother. Brad CooperIf Britt is not the biological mother then presumably Brad is not the biological father. | siblings = | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Cesar Faison Liesl Obrecht (maternal) | greatgrandparents = Emil Krieg Sybil McTavishhttp://www.angelfire.com/tv/curlyqgrl/gh/eps/gheps1992.htm#1/31 (maternal) | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Benjamin "Ben" Westbourne is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was born to Britt Westbourne, however it is still unconfirmed who the biological parents are. The current public belief in Port Charles is that he is the son of Britt Westbourne and Brad Cooper, originally thought to be Patrick Drake's. Storylines Reveal Britt revealed that she was pregnant with Patrick Drake's baby at the Nurses Ball and everyone is shocked and believes she is lying. Patrick and his girlfriend Sabrina Santiago perform a DNA test and it turns out that he is Patrick's. However, it is later discovered that this test was tampered with by Britt's mother, Liesl Obrecht and Britt claims that Brad Cooper donated sperm and is the father. Birth Having just revealed the truth to Patrick earlier that he is not her son's father, Britt is confronted at Wyndemere by Sabrina. Britt begins experiencing pains and they soon discover that she is in labor. Nikolas Cassadine, who was hosting Britt at his home, arrives at Wyndemere and finds Britt and Sabrina. He informs them that the launch will not be back in time to get Britt to the hospital. Britt is forced to deliver her son at Wyndemere with the help of Sabrina and Nikolas. Soon after the baby is born, Britt realizes that something is wrong with him. Using her experience as an OBGYN, Britt deduces that there is fluid in her son's lungs and he needs to be rushed to the hospital immediately. The launch arrives and Britt is in no condition to be moved, so after some convincing she allows Sabrina to take her son to the . Sabrina rushes the baby to the hospital and he is saved by Dr. Silas Clay. Brad watches through the hospital room window as Silas works to save the baby. Meanwhile back at Wyndemere the launch returns and Nikolas carries Britt out of the house and to the launch. When they arrive at the hospital, Dr. Clay tells Britt that her son is fine and Sabrina got him to the hospital just in time. After Nikolas and Britt leave to get Britt checked out, Sabrina's friend Nurse Felix DuBois comments that the baby looks nothing like Brad and Nikolas also says that he looks nothing like Britt either, adding to the theory that Britt is lying about the baby's real parents. Kidnapping When Britt is getting ready to leave the hospital, she runs into Nikolas and tells him she named her son Ben, because her best friend in med school had a son named Ben and she liked the name. He is taken back to Wyndemere, due to Britt not being able to find a place to stay, and is subsequently kidnapped by his estranged and fugitive "grandmother" Dr. Obrecht. Obrecht brings him to Cassadine Island, where she gives him to Robin Scorpio-Drake, Patrick's wife who is supposedly deceased, being held captive by Obrecht. Robin is led to believe that Ben is Patrick's child with Britt, and takes care of him. On 10/21/2013 Britt tells Fasion that Ben is not her biological son. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati